Marro Goldblade
'Basic Information' Name: Marro Goldblade Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''Short '''Weight: Average Class: '''Warrior '''Affiliation: '''The Horde, his contractors '''Occupation: '''Captain of a small group of mercanaries '''Status: Alive 'Discription' 'Background' Marro is the eldest son of the Goldblade family, and as such has always been his father's favourite child. He was slightly spoiled. This caused him to grow distant of his younger brother, Aerolan. His older sister, Janeaya, never cared much for their father or Marro, and chose to ignore their father's favouritism. Instead, she decided to make sure the youngest of the three got what he deserved. His father thought all of his children the ways of the warrior, but none of them got as much attention as Marro. Much of what Aerolan and Janeaya learned was self-thought, whereas Marro got all the most important things spoon-fed to him by his father. During the Scourge invasion, all three of them fought together to defend their beloved city. At one point, Marro grew over confident, which resulted in his younger brother to be struck down. Scared, Marro's first instinct told him to rush of to fight the Scourge somewhere else. He left Janeaya to protect Aerolan, alone. Marro went into a frenzy, slashing down undead after undead. When he fought, he didn't have to time to think about his brother's fate. This event caused Marro and his siblings to be forever appart, in mind and in body. In some form, the frenzy never faded. Marro had changed. Where his siblings had learned to respect their kind and city by trial and error, Marro's respect was thought, and weaker. Once the kingdom had fallen, Marro stayed with the survivors for a while. He was offered a place within the newly formed Blood Knight order, but declinded. Instead, he set out on his own. He lived of the amount of the gold he had taken from his homeland. The puch was soon empty, and Marro had to find a new source of income. He decided to do what he did best. Fighting. Marro fought many battles from then on, for various contractors. After a few years, he grew tired of the incompetence surrounding him. His way of fixing it was to set up his own mercanary company, so that he could make sure he worked with only those he deemed good enough to fight at his side. The company never grew large, but it has a solid base of vetaran soldiers, and respectable wealth. 'Appearance' Like his siblings, Marro has red/orange hair. He is slightly shorter than most elves, but what he lacks in height he makes up in muscle. His face shows various small scars, earned in battles honorable or not. His eyes have the typical green elven hue, although it is not as vibrant as with many others of his kind. Marro is usualy seen wearing black plate armor. His two large sword are always by his side. 'Personality' The only act of cowardness never shown by Marro nearly cost his brother his life. After that, he went in a frenzy, ignoring his feelings and pushing away his family and friends. His mind is always with the next battle. Although Marro is brute, he has some form of tact. It does not extend any further than battle, though. Marro is not one for pleasantries, and speaks in a direct form, often commanding rather than asking. Category:Non-playable